Blood, Lust and Love
by blizzard11
Summary: UPDATED: The tale of Bram Stoker retold with a twist, starring Tokiya Mikagami as a creature of the undead. Love finds its way through different circumstances. (TokiyaxFuuko)
1. Prologue

**Blood, lust and love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own pleasure. Please don't sue me. Thanks.**

_Centuries of loneliness spent in solitude, trapped. A man spends his life on earth with pain. The trials are that of no common individual would bear. Yet, he was no ordinary man --- in fact, he was gifted with many blessings that enabled him to endure his sufferings. The intellect of the wisest men of earth, the instincts and the looks that would practically kill. Long silver hair basking in its lustrous silkiness, sharp blue eyes that reminded one of ice shards and a chiseled body to die for. He was almost perfect and any woman would risk her life trying to be with him, save fore one fact. _

_He was a vampire. An immortal creature of the night. The undead._

_The tale tells of a man and his quest for revenge. His journey to find the answers and how he manages to escape the chains of loneliness. It narrates on how one isolated soul unusually finds love, learns how to love and be loved in return. _

**The Prologue**

The night is near. All I can ever think about is the night. The deep shades of azure, cloaking the air, which surround my whole body. While the atmosphere is crisp, I remain warm inside the velvet cloth, shrouding me. I keep my pale hands within the corners of my pockets and exhale. My breath becomes visible---a sign of the temperature dropping. 

And now, the night is all I think about.

I've been in this position for over 5000 years. Even as a mere child, my work here had already begun. Some people might use the term 'tedious' on a job, which continues a never-ending cycle. But the pay is good, and I do get what I want. I can't say when it had exactly started. All I can remember is a dark hour, a scream, and a fatal blow.

Those three unlock the reasons for my actions. 

Sighing, I check the pendant hanging by my neck. Its dull silver material now gleams under the moon's light. Time has passed, it says. It is a simple cross-shaped ornament with only a few words engraved on it. _Alleines Kreuz_, solitary cross. A reflection is enough to tell me that my time of waiting is over. Now comes my duty.  

I toss my hair back and shrug my cloak away from my shoulders. I leap down from my comfortable position up on a solitary roof, and land cleanly on my feet. It is still very cold. No amount of rubbing would keep my hands from nearly shaking. I try not to pay attention. Something has to be done, and there should be no objections to it.

A walk takes me to my destination and more thoughts flow inside my head.

I stare at the endless streets. Emptiness is what I'd use to call it. There was nothing except a cool breeze, occasionally playing with the strands of hair across my forehead. A lot of questions enter my mind. _Why am I exactly here?_ I ask myself slowly, carefully.

_Is it because I deserve to be here?_

I've been trapped in this shell. A long time and a lonely period, as one would say. Clearly, there are no escapes for me. While I see other people leave this life to enter the next world, my feet remain planted on the soil of this earth. It is a dreadful sight, seeing mortals freely abscond from their bodies. My soul is ensnared within a curse. A curse, ruled upon me by fate. I am not to die or pass away. 

In other words, I am eternal. I will forever remain this way until I find the crystal that will unlock the hex that binds me to this atrocious nightmare. But until that time comes, I remain here as a lonely life form, carrying this burden all by myself.

I check my pendant once more. A family heirloom. A reminder of what transpired 3 months ago. What caused my happiness to dissolve and anger to surface. Feelings of hurt, anguish and pain strike my soul and once again, I feel the rage. There was this one person who brought this about. She killed my loved one. She sent her to the next world, leaving me ensnared in this God forsaken one. I swore to kill her the very day I saw her menacing presence. 

"Nee-chan..." I whisper. "I'll get her. I'll kill her for sending you away."

She would pay. I'd make sure of that. I'd drive that damned stake right threw her heart and make her bleed to death. Let her drown in her own blood. I longed to hear her scream and beg for mercy. And that, I would show none. She never deserved it. A piece of vermin, she was. And until I send her to the depths of hell, I would not rest nor be in peace. 

Akiko Kirisawa would get her fate, through the most horrible methods of torture. 

**------**

**A/N: **Well whaddya know...I came up with another fic idea before actually finishing Isolation. ^^;; Forgive me minna-san! I just had to write this. The idea was just sooo irresistible. Don't worry, I'll finish Isolation first before starting off with the first chapter of this one. Now, um...can anyone give me a better title than the one up there? Basically, it's about Tokiya being a vampire and as for love...you get the picture. I find the title up there so corny for the plot. Help onegai? I got my inspiration from Interview with a Vampire. ^-^ R&R please, even if it's just the prologue. I know it's short and all, but I still have to finish something else. *whacks herself on the head* I'll probably revise it...

Enough said. *scurries off to write Isolation chap7*


	2. Encounter

Blood, Lust and Love 

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own pleasure. Please don't sue me. Thanks.

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**(Tokiya's POV)**

Dancing flames stare at me, crackling cheerfully. A glass of red wine was resting, cupped in my hands. I was reclined in my favorite chair --- a velvet chair of deep mauve perfectly blending with red. Save for my image and eyes, the hues would have been said to be harmonious. There was a cold chill about, but I was warm. I was comfortable in here. My lonely mansion served its purpose very well. I took a sip of my cocktail and savored its sweetness. 

I heard footsteps approach me. 

"M..Master." 

I set back my glass and smirked. It was about time he returned. I didn't bother turning my head anymore. I knew his voice. "Yes, Fujimaru? Oh, right on time." I remarked, glancing at the wall clock, hovering above the fireplace. "Did you get what I asked of you?"

"Yes, master." He bowed, presenting me with a white envelope. 

I took it gracefully and he stood upright. "Perfect. I am pleased."

The usual blubbering idiot had done well, for once. He was stupid, yes. But he followed my commands without objection. It was too easy for him, actually. 72 months since I last saw the man in my hallway, soaked and lost. He was lucky that I wasn't hungry at that time. I don't regret not turning him into a vampire. He does the job pretty well. 

"Did you get the details?"

"Yes, master." Came a nod. "The party is set for 4 o' clock in the afternoon tomorrow. It will be held in Kirisawa Akiko's residence sir. It is in honor of her granddaughter's 18th birthday. Everyone is invited to come, though I managed to snag this from another person." 

"I see. We can alternate the names on this envelope quite easily." I played with the parchment inside. "She has a granddaughter?"

"Yes." 

I flexed my fingers and straightened up. "You've done very well today, Fujimaru. You will get your reward soon. But now, we must set up a plan to thwart that old lady's life. Tomorrow, we shall proceed to that party. After all, it would be rude to decline." I smiled ironically. "And when the time is perfect, you shall snatch the birthday girl and bring her back here."

He looked confused. I rolled my eyes. The man did have an empty shell for a brain. I should have known better. "What I mean to say is, we shall hold that girl captive in this castle of mine until that Kirisawa comes for her. And then, what do you suppose we do?"

"Why...kill her of course."

"Right. I shall sink these fangs into that horrid neck and end her miserable life at that very moment. She may have killed my sister, but I'll get the better of her this time." I said, slowly and firmly, casting my pale blue eyes into the fire. 

"M...master?"

"What is it?"

"If...if it is possible, do I get to keep the granddaughter? After you kill the slayer?" 

Why on earth did he want her? I raised my eyebrow. "What for, Fujimaru? I might get hungry after and decide to finish that girl off. I can't possibly imagine why you'd want her. But seeing that you have been working for me for 6 years now, I'll take your request into consideration..." I said. "But enough of that. We must prepare for this thing tomorrow. I don't want anything to go wrong." 

After a few more seconds, I heard him bow and leave the room. I settled back into my chair and drank my wine once more. "Here's to me, Akiko Kirisawa." I mused silently. "You and I will get what we both deserve --- only I get the better half this time." I smiled, and crushed the goblet, not minding the mixture of blood and wine trickling down my wrist. In fact, I lifted my wrist and licked the trails of red. "I relish the thought of tasting every drop of your wretched blood..."

**(Fuuko's POV)**

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. Mother and grandma are going to kill me. I was already running as fast as my nimble legs would take me Damn. It isn't my fault that Recca challenged me to another fistfight. He won again, as usual. But it wasn't that easy tackling me down. Fuuko Kirisawa never gives in without a struggle. I'll get him next time, I say to myself wordlessly as my right hand pushed the strands of stray hair from my eyes. 

Recca was acting differently, though. He seemed to be a bit preoccupied. What in heaven's name is he up to now? I hope it isn't that Yanagi girl he was forever talking about. Something about his hime or his destiny as a ninja. I laughed my head off. Crap. I did get to meet Yanagi on one occasion. She was pretty and the complete opposite of what I was. Still, I didn't mind that my friend finally found a sweetheart but I wanted him to be MY slave. 

"I'm here!" I yelled, skidding right in front of two ladies who looked very much surprised, but at the same time, relieved to see me. I had a few more milliseconds to compose myself. It didn't work that well. My mother gave me a scrutinizing look. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of my tattered shirt and shorts covered in mud. I bit my lower lip. 

"And just where have you been, young lady?" she asked me, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

I smiled nervously. "Uhh...uhh...out in the fields. I took a bit of a run."

"And I suppose you fell down every 10 minutes?" My grandmother inquired, indicating my dirty clothes. 

"I...I..."

My mom held up her hand and motioned for me to stop. "Never mind. I don't want to hear about it." She sighed, exasperatedly. "Honestly, Fuuko, when will you refine your rough ways? You're getting to be more like your rugged cousins by the minute."

Mother and grandmother never liked it when I went out to have a bit of rough play. It makes them crazy to see me tumbling across the fields with Hanabishi. Though my mom knew Recca since we were kids, I'm not sure she approved of the 'competition' between us. She met Yanagi at the same time I did, and I remember her commenting on how Yanagi kept her clothes neat and she talked like a lady, etc, etc. I got tired of it. 

"I'm sorry, okasan." I muttered. "I'm sorry grandmother, for making you wait."

"Try not to do it again next time, will you dear?"

I nodded, with two fingers crossed behind my back. Over my dead body. I won't give this up until I take down ninja boy. "What's going on, anyway? Why'd you call me here?" I asked, carelessly changing the topic. My mom would faint if she found out that I managed to pin a guy down, recklessly. I'd also get another bout of her sermons. Honestly, she would have been Ms. Manners II.

"You're turning 18 tomorrow, dear. Don't tell me you forgot now..." Grandmother explained. 

"No, I haven't forgotten." I replied. "I was going to spend the day with some friends, as a matter of fact."

"Well I'm sorry dear. That won't be taking place," she smiled grandly as my face fell. "...for your mother and I are holding a ball for your debut tomorrow, as part of the celebration. There'll be a lot of guests, dancing and an excellent banquet filled with your favorite dishes. Now, we called you in here because you're to fit your gown. The dressmaker called me up this morning and he was glad to report that---"

Somehow, that didn't sound too appealing to me. "Wait, wait a minute." I exclaimed, cutting her. "A gown? For me?"

My mom nodded, smiling benignly. 

I didn't feel that good. A dress? Please. I rolled my eyes.

"Look," I began, "I appreciate the thought...but the dress? Err...I'm..."

"It's high time you started acting like a lady, Fuuko. Remember that you are 18 and no longer a child." My mother warned me. "Besides, here it is." She said, gesturing to a long dress of a lavender shade. "It looks perfect, doesn't it? It complements your hair and eyes. Try it on, for your grandma and me. It's a beautiful gift from her."

"But..." I trailed off as my mother gave me another one of her piercing glances. There was no use arguing with her because my grandmother was there. I hesitated before taking the dress into my arms and proceeding to the nearest dressing room. The gown **was** lovely, I had to admit, but would it **look **that lovely on me? I doubted it. Maybe for Yanagi, or some of my other friends...but not on me.

I sighed. Why does this have to happen to me? So what if I wore my hair in a short mop? And what if I prefer jeans/shorts to skirts and blouses? I was more comfortable in them than in those frilly stuff. There were times I wished that my father were here. He never seemed to mind if I was a rough girl. I guess those times are nothing more but memories now. I still missed my father's embrace. 

Both women gasped as I made my way back to the room, with great difficulty. 

"Fuuko, you look lovely!" My mom's smile widened as she took me by the hand and led me in front of grandmother. "A perfect fit too!"

I bit my inner cheek. _Whatever_.

"Now, now...Fuuko," my grandmother remarked, "this is what your mother means by dressing in more appropriate clothing. You have an ideal figure that most people would envy. It's hidden under those rags you insist on wearing. This suits you and makes you look more like a young woman." 

I nodded, trying hard to smile. 

The dress was tight. Well, maybe not too tight...but it hugged my whole body. Ridiculous! How am I supposed to move around like this? Plus, it's the most daring thing I've worn in my whole life. Thin straps? My upper back is exposed? I'm liable to be eaten by perverts. Yet seeing how happy my grandmother looks, I could very well object to anything else. I might as well wear the thing and dispose of it the minute the party finishes. I would probably last that long. 

*******

I was biting my lip as I peeked through a small crack by the door. I didn't expect this much people! Did grandmother really plan such a big thing? It looked like the whole country was in here. I was nervous and I certainly didn't want to go out to the crowd. I was more uncomfortable than ever. I spent two hours at my room, with 3 or 4 people trying to find a way to dress my hair with my mom hovering about. Finally, they settled for just blowing it dry and fixing a small ornament of my choice. 

Not too bad. I looked simple. Just the way I liked it. Mother would have gone on putting pearls or whatever but I insisted on keeping it like this. I wasn't going to allow anyone to dress me up like some doll. I was human after all.

"Fuuko? Fuuko! There you are! Where on earth have you been?" My mother appeared from the back and pulled me by the wrist. "Come on, the party's starting and everyone's eager to see you. I've invited your friends, Recca and this girl Yanagi and this boy Domon, who seems quite interested in you..." she smiled mischievously at me.

DOMON?! I would have fainted, if not for the strong grip on my wrist. "That...that...guy?" I asked disbelievingly. "Mother...how could you? I mean, he's going to slobber over me this evening..."

My protests were cut short as I was presented in front of a thousand guests.

**(Tokiya's POV)**

"Thank you," I nodded gracefully at the man at the reception. "Come Fujimaru." I beckoned to my servant, bowed low behind me. Getting in was quite easy. I simply waved my hand in front of the man and I had him under me. My prowess in hypnotics proved handy. "Now," I said quietly to him, "try not to do anything foolish. I want you to find the girl."

He set off, looking about as I walked around. Not bad, Kirisawa. Not bad. She had done well for herself. I was pretty sure she had retired from her business, with enough money to spare. This, was certainly proof of what she had. I caught a glimpse of her standing beside a few men, probably talking politics. I resisted the urge of crushing her at this very instant. 

Keep in control, I told myself. 

"Master," Fujimaru's voice came from behind. "She's over to your right, a few meters away."

I took this time to shift my vision to a girl Fujimaru was indicating. That must be her. She had the same deep set of blue eyes as her grandmother. A lily of magenta and crimson lay perched on her dark violet hair. A lighter shade of the same hue made up her gown. She wasn't elaborately dressed, but the thin straps on her shoulders suggested enough elegance. I made my way towards her group.

"Good evening," I bowed. She looked moderately surprised as she saw me. I smiled inwardly. "You must be Kirisawa Fuuko. It is an honor to finally meet you." 

"Yes, I am." She nodded, smiling. "Do I know you, sir?"

"I don't think so." I smiled back. "But I've heard so much about you from your grandmother." 

"You know my grandmother?" 

I nodded. "Yes, I do know Akiko Kirisawa. She and my older sister are good friends. I happened to receive an invitation to this party of yours. Unfortunately, my sister couldn't make it for she is quite sick. She would have wanted to see you." How ironic. My sister was dead and it was all because of that woman. "Anyway, do you enjoy dancing, Kirisawa-san?"

She shook her head politely. "Please call me Fuuko. And I believe I'm not that good at dancing, sir." 

"My name is Tokiya." I answered. "Call me that if you wish."

"Tokiya-san, I'm sorry to say that I'm not a dancing expert. I'm very clumsy when it comes to those things." She laughed weakly. "You'll have to find yourself another person, though I appreciate the invitation."

She was charming. A complete innocent image. I could tell that she knew nothing of my past, her grandmother's past or anything else. I wasn't going to let her brush me off that easily. "Do you believe in quitting, Fuuko-san?" I asked. 

"Of course not." 

I smirked playfully. "Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you to try." I said, taking hold of her hand and gesturing to the wide space where a few more guests were enjoying themselves. "Don't worry," I said, looking at her sincerely, "I won't embarrass you in front of these people." 

She resisted for a few seconds, but decided to come with me. "I don't know any steps." She admitted as she and I took our places. A waltz was just starting as some lights dimmed. I took her other arm. "I can see you've never tried dancing before."

Fuuko nodded shyly. "It's just a waltz." I said. "A moderately slow dance and I can teach you the proper footing. Trust me." 

"Alright." She smiled, nervously.

Inside, I was already enjoying my triumph. Getting this girl was easier than I thought. She **was** innocent. She knew nothing, suspected nothing, and hardly doubted me. Victory smiled upon me and soon, death would sweep across the floor to claim Kirisawa's soul. 

**(Fuuko's POV)**

I can hardly stop my heart from pounding. Here I am, in the dance floor with an absolutely good-looking guy! The look on Recca's face was impossible to describe as Tokiya-san approached me. Plus, he didn't look like one of those dumb guys I encounter at school. He was...mysterious, in a way. I didn't know grandmother had connections with him. He looked a couple of years older than me but he acted to maturely, smoothly. And he was with the number one klutz of dancing. 

Man, I'd be so humiliated if I tripped or did something silly. I felt my palms starting to sweat. 

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked me, smiling.

I tried to smiled back. "No...um, it's just my first time to do this..."

"To dance or to be held this close by a man?" 

"Both." I laughed faintly as he drew me closer. I swear, I saw his smile grew wider at that comment. Way to go, Fuuko. That must have been stupid. Ugh, stupid me. Mother was right. I didn't know how to act around men properly. 

"The key is counting to three." He told me. "Follow the beat. I'm leading, so all you have to do and go along with me." 

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I started, tried, but failed. A few seconds later, I nearly came crashing into him. Luckily, his grip was firm and it appeared to everyone else that I was leaning on him. "Yikes." I muttered. "I told you I wasn't any good at this." 

"You expect too much of yourself." He remarked. "We can try again." He gestured as another meter began. "You are quite good for a beginner." 

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. And I promised not to make you look bad in front of others, right?" 

He was right about that, but people were starting to stare at me. Recca, Yanagi and a broken hearted Domon had their eyes practically bulging out from their sockets. I was meanly glad that Recca and Domon could see this. But I caught sight of my mom from the corner of my eye. She looked very pleased and more guests were starting to leave the floor. Soon, it was only Tokiya and I left. I flushed red as I overheard a few comments, whispered among the guests. 

"Um...don't you think we should stop?" I asked. 

He had the most amazing eyes. I had to take note of them. Pale, pale blue that they reminded me of ice. "Why?" he asked. "Are you getting tired?"

"It's not that...but, everyone's stopped dancing already..." 

A stray strand of hair fell across his eyes. Was it colored gray or silver? Or a combination of both? Whatever it was, he was stunning. Absolutely stunning. I didn't want to stop, actually. I wanted to stay like this. It was one of those fairy tales father used to tell me about. A charming prince and his princess dance until midnight...

His princess?

"You're blushing." He noted. 

I bit my lip even harder and forced myself to look down. 

"We can stop, if you want." He said gently. "I understand completely if you don't want to..."

"No, it's not that." I interrupted, "I do enjoy dancing with you Tokiya-san...it's because so many people are staring at us and they might be thinking..."

"Thinking of what?" 

Damn! What was I going to say now? I'm making a complete fool out of myself. 

"They're probably staring at you, because they find you attractive." 

I coughed. "Me? I don't think so. If you take one look at me without the clothes, makeup or whatever, then you'd probably see me as a plain girl."

"I don't think you're plain." He assured me. "I find your beauty quite captivating."

Was he flirting with me? I had no idea. That last comment of his was...well, my voice got caught and I was sure my heart leapt up a few steps higher. No one ever said such a thing to me before. Not even Recca or that buffoon Domon. I knew the others only said it to get me to go out with them. However, this guy in front of me looked really sincere. I flushed a deeper shade of pink.

"You're very charming," He smiled. "I have to ask you one thing, though... Do you mind if we step outside?" 

I shook my head. The next thing I knew was we were sitting outside, overlooking the garden my mom decorated with lights and fountains. I stared at my hands placed on my lap, not knowing what to say. Right then, I felt his hand cover one of mine. 

"I'm glad I got to dance with you tonight," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "I wish you a happy birthday, Fuuko-san. It was an honor meeting you."

If it was possible, I turned redder than ever. "I also enjoyed...dancing with you." I stammered. "I mean, I've never had a chance to do so and I was glad I did it with you. You're very kind, Tokiya-san." 

"Kind?" he laughed. "You could say so. You'd have to really get to know me before saying anything like that." 

My hand remained in his, but I had no problem keeping it there. "But I really think you are," I insisted. "Not to mention fascinating and attractive and..." I trailed off. There was something in those eyes of his that kept me staring at them, no matter what I did. I felt dreamy, sleepy...

"You don't know me, Fuuko." He smirked, getting closer until I could hear him breathing, and feel his breath against my face. I was stuck. My arms were rendered useless, my face was already warm and my eyes were caught. Stuck.

I would love to get to know him. He was tempting. "But I would really like to---" I softly admitted but I was cut as I felt lips pressing on my own. It was only this time that my heartbeat raced like it never did before and I could do nothing but fall...and let myself get captured.

The last thing I saw was his smile.

~Tsuzuku

**A/N: **Hello minna! That was kind of short, considering my other chapters in other fics...but anyway...I do apologize for leaving this story out for such a long time. Please forgive me. ^^ I got stuck with a cold, cough and then had a bad case of writers' block. I know I'm supposed to finish Isolation first but I'm stuck with the storyline. Expect a few more chapters of this before I can finally get on with my first fic. I really have to finish this before school starts.

I'm sorry if this chapter sounded a bit fast paced. Tell me what you think and I might revise a few things here and there. And yes, Akiko Kirisawa is Fuuko's grandmother who happened to kill Tokiya's sister. Boy, I did make Tokiya sound sooo evil. For those who are wondering, Fuuko happens to live in a really big house (which explains the big party) with her mom, grandmom...

Fujimaru as Tokiya's slave does sound a bit off. I was considering Domon, but I had other plans for Fuji. BTW, in this story, there are no madougu's, no Kagerou, no Uruha and off course, no Kurei. The whole story is going to revolve around Tokiya and Fuuko **only**.

'Nuff said. Send in those reviews please! I need to them to improve, and I greatly appreciate those who took time to comment on the prologue.


	3. Confusion

Blood Lust and Love 

Preview notes: Yes! I'm finally back on track with my fic. *waves merrily* Sorry people if I've been gone for so long. It's a really, really long story. I've had the most dreaded WB (writer's block) and then school came and there were so many requirements for me to finish. I just came from my exams and now that I'm free, I can get typing. ^-^;; This is going to be a lot of shifts from Tokiya's POV to Fuuko's. I've labeled them anyway so you would get lost. 

I've also noticed a few vampire fics popping up. Just in case any of you might be thinking that I've copied ideas or whatsoever, please check the date when this fic was published. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own pleasure. Please don't sue me. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Confusion

(Fuuko's POV)

First thing that would actually register into my head would be a headache. Yes, nothing but a full blast of tingles and sharp aches from all over my temples. Although my back was rested on this really nice and soft pillow of sorts, it would not make up for the waves pushing through my brain. I groaned, unable to suppress myself and tried to bring my eyes into focus. What the hell happened to me? The last thing I knew was that...

Wait a minute, what was the last thing I did? Suddenly, I can't remember. I tried pushing through the corners of my head. I knew I did something, I just couldn't figure what. Another set of throbs attacked my head and I gave up, trying to recall whatever it was.

"Ugh," I mumbled, struggling to sit up. "Talk about hang-overs..."

"I suggest you lie back for a while, since you still look unstable." A voice cut through the room.

And I saw him. Silver locks on pale flesh. Ice blue eyes with a matching smile---no, smirk. Who is this man? I'm trying to rack my head here for information...but I don't seem to have any memories of this person standing in front of me.

That's strange, I said to myself. I've felt as if I've met this person, and that we've had something. But why is it that I can't remember? Either that or my mind's playing tricks on me again. Another fresh wave of pain struck me and I had to choice but to lean back on the headrest and close my eyes. I felt a smooth palm caress my cheeks slowly, his forehead creasing with concern. I couldn't react, nor say anything. God, he had something in him that held me.

He spoke after a few seconds. "It seems that you aren't well yet. Wait here Fuuko, and I'll be back with something." He told me, and left the room.

I swear to heaven that I've met that man before. Aaargh, what was I doing there, lying back and letting that stranger --- wait, guy touch my cheek? Then again, he didn't seem to mean any harm. I've heard a friend of Yanagi's talk about auras before. I'm not really sure if I have one, but that guy certainly had it. I mean, if it held me, the queen of bigmouths silent then that must have meant something.

What is going on here? Suddenly, I don't think I'm feeling that good at all. 

(Tokiya's POV)

I smiled to myself. It looked like everything was working fine right now. I had the girl, who was completely clueless and still drugged, and soon I would have her grandmother's head hanging on my wall for display. She didn't seem to react at the sight of me. I don't think she even remembered what happened the previous night. It was a good thing I was still able to put that spell on her and get away from that party unnoticed. However, other thoughts bother me...

I would not be one to deny the fact that this young girl is pretty and attractive, yet while I spent my time looking for her last night, I saw a fresh face, which struck an uncanny resemblance to my sister. Long brown hair, soft brown eyes and that gentle smile tempted me to walk over and ask if she was really my neechan, whom I miss so much.

"Master..."

And once again, I thought to myself, this moron interrupts my silent brooding. 

"What?" I snapped. 

"I...I was just wondering if everything is alright...with the girl..." 

The grim line formed into a smirk on my mouth as I mixed a small pack of tea into hot water. "It's going well, my slave. I'm impressed that you even manifest thoughts of concern about the Kirisawa girl." 

"What did you do with her?"

I placed the steaming cup on a tray together with some biscuits. "I erased a few parts of her memory." I answered blankly, handing the tray over to him. "And that will be all for now. Give this and tell her that it will make her feel better. If she asks any questions, don't bother to answer. Are we clear on this?" I looked straight into his gray eyes.

"Yes, master."

"Good." I said, rising to go upstairs. "I shall be in the study if anything goes wrong." 

I heard him take the tray when I remembered something.

"Oh, and Fujimaru?"

"Master?"

I faced him once more and made sure that my eyes bore into his. "Don't touch her or trouble her, do you hear? If I see anything silly going on, your mere existence on this ground will vanish but not before I torture you slowly. This is something I've waited for years and I don't want to see your hand on that girl. I have...other matters to finish."

"Y...yes master."

I gave him one last look and swept upstairs to my room. Honestly, I don't know what to do with that girl yet. It doesn't seem to be the best time to lure the slayer in here. I arrived at my personal quarters and settled into my chair. Maybe it would do well to the slayer to give her a few weeks of mourning for the lost of her precious gem. And while that's happening...

I shall get to know this doll sleeping in my sister's room.  

(Fuuko's POV)

Here I am, thinking sullenly to myself when I hear the door open. This really ugly looking man (ironic since I had someone who looked like he came out from a painting a while ago) comes up to me and offers me a tray filled with stuff that actually looks like food. That's nice because it's what my stomach has been calling for since the time I woke up which was 15 minutes ago. 

"And you are?" I asked.

He gave me this funny look and bowed. "This is food prepared by my master for you. Eat and it will make you feel better. If you shall be requiring anything, mistress Fuuko, all you have to do is call for me. I am Fujimaru, servant of this castle." 

What? I'm in a castle?

"Hold on," I spoke up, making him stop in his tracks as he was about to get out of the room. "Where am I? Why is it that I can't remember anything? I want to know what happened to me. And who is that good-looking guy with the silver hair?" Suddenly, a flood of questions came up to my mouth and I shot them all at him. I still needed my answers.

"All that you asked shall remain unanswered for it is not in my place to reply with the keys. But I can give you this," he said, giving me this very weird look which was starting to creep me out. "The man with silver hair and pale blue eyes is my master. And he is no ordinary man." He finished, a smile tugging at the corners of his deformed mouth. "I shall be leaving now for he will talk to you later." 

He left and after a few seconds, I was alone again. 

"Damnit," I muttered, reaching over for the tray. "Everything's plain weird around here." I bit into the biscuits, and was surprised to find them quite tasty. People in the mansion never cook me things like this. All I get is those yucky salads, fancy fish with no substance and not a trace of meat around! Mother and Grandmother love that ridiculous diet that the old chef prepares for them. I usually have to sneak into the pantries to find something edible. 

And speaking of Mother and Grandmother...I'm starting to miss them. Where are they and where am I? I can't make much of my surroundings right now since all I see is a really big and tall window overlooking a great garden. The room that I'm in is covered with silk and the bed I'm occupying has velvet cushions. Well, wherever I am, it must be a pretty rich place. 

I'm really trying hard to remember, but I can't. There's like this block at the back of my head preventing me to reach out for that distant place. It's vague and all, but all I recall is me dancing with a very tall person. That's about it and this very, very faint memory of warm lips pressing against mine. Other than that, I can't figure out anymore. 

I sighed, frustrated at myself. "Aaargh, and who is that silver haired guy?"

"I take it that you mean me." A voice cut in, startling me and nearly causing my body to leap off the bed. It was he, standing at the edge with what seemed like a smile of amusement painted all over his pale face. Blue eyes stared at me, searchingly and it made me tingle all over. I forced myself to relax and I began to settle back as the headache persisted. (How could I forget?)

"Yes, I mean you." I replied as calmly as possible.

"You can't try to hide the pain that goes through your head." He said quietly, voicing out my thoughts. "I thought I sent my servant to bring you the tea and food."

I ate the pastries but I didn't touch that glass filled with murky brown stuff. 

His eyes left mine and flickered over to the substance I didn't want to take in. "That is good for you Fuuko. Drink it and your headache will disappear." 

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out. "Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are my grandmother and my mom? Who are you and why am I in this place?"

He waved his hand at me and I stopped talking. Immediately. 

"You're in a hurry." He stated, coolly. "Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered in due time. I'm asking you to be patient, Kirisawa-san."

Why was I suddenly compelled to answer yes?

"In the meantime," he continued, "it is an honor for me to have you as my guest in my home."

(Tokiya's POV)

She was starting to worry me. She had barely touched the food Fujimaru had set for her at noon and now she was playing with the salad in front of her. I leaned over and rested my chin over my fingers. My elbows remained at place on the surface as I continued to stare at her. Had humans evolved that fast? The last time I was alive, everyone still ate normally 3 times a day.

"You have not taken a mere spoonful of your meal, Fuuko-san. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm just not that hungry." She looked up at me and gave a half-smile. 

"I refuse to believe that." I replied, leaning back and flexing my fingers. 

"I also refuse to believe that I'm just sitting here, with a complete stranger who doesn't want to entertain my questions!" she exclaimed, setting down her fork. "Why won't you tell me what's happening? I want my grandmother and my mom to know where I am. For all you know, they might be worried sick about me and with a grandmother like that, she'll have those creepy soldiers searching for me everywhere."

I sent her another wave of amnesia and she fell quiet. Just as I suspected...she had the instincts of the slayer. I removed all present memories of her family and efficiently blocked all of the curiosity from prodding. It wouldn't do any good to erase just half. She wasn't as weak as I assumed. 

Interesting. 

"This tastes really good. Aren't you eating...mister?" she asked me.

Success. I got her to touch the food. "I'm so sorry. It's been awfully rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Tokiya Mikagami. I've already taken my share, Fuuko-san. You don't have to worry about me."

Yes. My share of blood, that is. I don't normally drink from humans unless I have to. Neechan and I never wanted to live that kind of lifestyle. Instead, we relied on animal blood. It wasn't as bad as trying to steal a person and it tasted just the same. It also gave me enough strength. We decided never to inflict that kind of punishment on any innocent person anymore. It was hard enough that we were infected against our own will...and I made a pact never to damage anyone below 30.

There's always an exception of course. I'm going to bend that rule once I have that murderer in my grasp.

"I'm tired." Fuuko yawned, interrupting me and stood up. "Is it okay with you if I go to bed already?"

I stood up and gestured to the stairs leading to the chambers upstairs. "I'll take you to your room, then."

"Thank you." She smiled.

I wonder what it is I did to her but it seems too boring. I'd rather much prefer the curious and demanding person I had in front of me a few minutes ago. But it would be much too risky to have her with a complete set of memories. I suppose I have to put up with this one for the moment. We could start getting to know one another in the morning. 

(Fuuko's POV)

Well, that was weird. Having dinner with Tokiya who was too indifferent for my place was kind of disturbing. The food was good, but everything else was scary. He was sitting so still and hardly a muscle twitched in him. And the way he stared at me made me so uncomfortable. I forced myself to eat fast. I was afraid that I would freeze under that gaze of his. 

This place was interesting, though. As we were walking up the stairs, I saw a lot of rooms for me to peek through. I wonder if he'd let me wander around tomorrow morning? 

I sighed, relaxing against the tub. My body had been screaming for a bath since this morning. Hot water was refreshing and it helped untangle the knots in my back, my shoulders. Maybe he was just tired or having a bad mood. I don't know much about it, but I'd like to get to know each other. He seems so lonely, sad and yet some kind of anger is hidden within that set of baby blues, waiting to be unleashed.

Enough silly thoughts, Fuuko. I stood up and got into the bathrobe, lying conveniently on the chair with a few towels. I stared into the mirror, while drying my hair. I fingered the purple locks quickly, shaking off the drops of water that were on them. Then again, maybe I could go up and talk to him? What if he's asleep? Do I wake him up or something? There I go one more time. He was probably resting by now.

I don't think I mentioned the part that he was absolutely stunning and drop dead gorgeous. I bet that if he smiled a little more instead of that passive look he usually has, then it would raise the rating to a perfect 10/10. I grinned lopsidedly and walked back to the bedroom.

I nearly jumped in surprise.

That guy, Fujimaru (was that his name?) was there, staring at me fixatedly. Beady black eyes were running up and down. 

"Is there anything going on?" I asked.

He didn't reply, but continued looking at me like...

A hungry wolf. 

I think this means trouble. "Fujimaru-san?" I asked again in my calmest voice. I remembered that I was still dripping wet, with only a bathrobe on, and this man here looked ready to devour me. The thought wasn't pleasant, but I was almost sure that his motives were so. 

"It's been too long..." he whispered throatily and moved forward.

I stepped back. "So long since when?" I gulped nervously.

"So long since I had a woman in my arms..." and he lunged towards me, pushing my body against the floor. "That fool Mikagami told me not to touch you but I can't help it. He's being unfair, keeping you all to himself...all to himself. He promised to let me have you...and I want you now..."

"Get off me! Get your hands off me, you idiot!" I yelled, kicking him back.

He kept his mouth shut now but his eyes gleamed with malice and continued pinning me down. I'm in trouble. If I don't do something, I'll end up getting salvaged and probably killed. But could fighting do any use?! The more I struggle to kick or punch him, the more I expose my body to the perverted moron! But what the hell am I going to do now?

Now or never. I gave him my hardest punch.

He staggered backwards under the impact but surprisingly went forward and pinned me down, harder.

"That was nothing. The fun's just about to start..." he hissed.

Kami-sama, I thought frantically. Help me do something about this!

(Tokiya's POV)

_"Neechan, what's happening?"_

_"Shh...stay still, Tokiya."_

_"Neechan, I'm scared. I'm really scared. It's too dark."_

_"No, Tokiya. You must be brave. Neechan will be here to save you."_

_"She's coming neechan!!!"_

_"Tokiya, watch out!"_

_"NEECHAN!!!"_

My own source of light left me. Stabbed in the heart by that witch who stormed into our home. She had no business with us. We didn't do anything to her. She just came in and rushed to my sister. My sweet, innocent and caring sister. She took away the only comfort I had in this world.

_"Tokiya?"_

_"Neechan! I'm here. I'm here. Oh no...you're bleeding!"_

_"That's okay, darling."_

_"Neechan..."_

_"Remember out pact Tokiya?"_

_"Y...yes."_

_"Do you promise not to break it?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Tokiya, I'm so sorry that this had to happen. You didn't deserve this. You should be an ordinary teenager by now. You're young and you're stuck in this shell. It shouldn't be like this..."_

_"No, it's okay, neechan. As long as you are with me, I don't care! I'm fine with this, I'm okay. I don't mind since you're here to keep me company."_

_"But Tokiya, listen carefully. Neechan won't always be here to protect you."_

_"What do you mean?! We're immortal already. How can you die? How can you leave? These wound will heal after a few hours. We can regenerate, remember?!"_

_"Tokiya, listen to me..."_

_"No neechan, you're going to survive. We'll get through this!"_

_"Tokiya, listen!"_

_"..."_

_"What that woman did...she drove a stake through me. That wasn't just an ordinary stake. It was meant to kill us. Our kind. I can feel my blood shutting off already, Tokiya. I won't be here for long..."_

_"Stop talking like that."_

_"It's the truth. You can't run away from the truth."_

_"This is not real! You are going to get well and we will continue with our lives."_

_"No, Tokiya. It doesn't go that way."_

_"And why not?!"_

_"Because...because..."_

_"...neechan?"_

_"I'm sorry Tokiya. I'm sorry..."_

_"Neechan, stop talking, you'll lose energy!"_

_"...sorry that I couldn't protect you from the bite. You wouldn't be suffering..."_

I can still remember that man. Hungry, literally bloodthirsty. Attacking my sister first and then me. He didn't drink long enough to kill us, but it did change everything in our body. We became vampires. Creatures of the night. The undead. It all started with him. We were stuck in our bodies then. I was 16 years old and Mifuyu was 23. 

We weren't the only ones. There were a lot of us, I found out later. In Hokkaido, Tokyo...almost all over Japan, and I'm willing to bet, all over the world. However, only a few of us remained civil and kept our human ways. The rest were beastly. Seducing their victims, sleeping with them and that's when they sink their fangs into the victims necks, drawing out warm blood to satisfy their thirst. I watched from the darkness with my sister, horrified at what we had become.

But it was okay. Everything was fine. As long as I had her.

Until that fateful day when Akiko Kirisawa showed up at our door, and stabbed my sister who tried to shield me. I can't ever erase the nightmare from my mind. My beautiful sister, lying on her own pool of blood, my hand clutching hers tight. She wouldn't stop bleeding. I couldn't do anything. 

It was horrible.

_"...neechan."_

_"I love you."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Neechan?"_

_"Neechan?!"_

_"NEECHAN!!!"_

Every time I go into slumber, I have the same visions. Screams. Blood. Stakes. 

I'm sorry neechan. I wasn't strong enough to protect you.

_"Help! Anybody help!"_

_"Help us! My sister's dying!!"_

_"Anyone, please!!!"_

_"Don't die, neechan!"_

_"Someone, HELP!!!"_

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" A shrill scream tore through my mind, loud enough to cut me from my thoughts. I stood up and turned around sharply. That last yell was not part of my meditation. Definitely not part of it. And if I'm not mistaken, it sounded a lot like Fuuko's.

"HELP ME!!!"

I heard cackles and an evil laugh. My eyes narrowed.

That bastard.

I got there as quick as I could and blasted the door open. 

Fujimaru was on top of Fuuko, on the bed and was about to...

(Fuuko's POV)

My eyes shot wide open when I heard the door break into a thousand pieces. Fujimaru had turned to the doorway and we both saw Tokiya standing there, with his hand raised. I was even more scared now. His eyes were so cold but looked like they were on fire. Fujimaru jumped off me and stood cowering before his master. I crawled back into the shadows, pulling the robe tighter against me.

"M...m...master..."

"I don't tolerate such beastly behavior."

"But...but..."

"Hold your mouth." He said, slowly. Coldly. 

And Fujimaru could do nothing but stare at him, palms clenched in fear and knees literally shaking.

"What did I say, Fujimaru? Did I not warn you of what's going to happen when you do something as stupid and as crazy as this?" Tokiya asked, stepping forward. "I thought we had it clear. You lay off her and you live. Now that it's broken..." his voice lowered into a slight growl as one pale hand wrapped itself around Fujimaru's cheek and tightened. 

The poor guy struggled and choked, but I don't think Tokiya heard him plea throatily for his life. 

"You die, Fujimaru."

"Wait!" 

(Tokiya's POV)

"Wait!" Fuuko interrupted, walking towards me. "Don't harm him."

"Don't tell me what I should/should not do." I answered blankly, tightening my hold on the imbecile's neck. "I thought you asked for help. This is what you get." I returned.

She placed her hand on my arm. "No." she said, her dark blue eyes looking up at mine. "I'm okay. I'm not even scratched. I can't stand seeing people die." She explained, her head bowing. "Please don't kill him. Not here. Not in front of me."

I stared at her for a few seconds, not believing what she was saying. But since she looked so sad...

_"Tokiya, promise me never ever to kill someone, even when you're dying of thirst...okay?"_

_"But neechan..."_

_"Please, don't make me sad. I don't like seeing people get killed."_

_"I...I won't neechan."_

I let him drop to the floor.

"Oh...thank you master, thank you..."

"Shut up." I directed at him with a wave of my hand. "I don't have use for you anymore."

And just as I expected, he repeated. "You don't have use for me anymore."

"Right. Go away."

So he did as I told him. I watched him leave quietly. When I could not feel his presence anymore, I turned to Fuuko and scanned her body for bruises. I was glad there were none. It seemed that she was able to hold him off, but not for too long. He was still stronger than her, although this is the second time this Kirisawa managed to impress me. Not bad. 

"What are you...?" she whispered.

I gave her one last look and turned my back on her. I don't think I'm supposed to answer that. 

A/N: Oookay, that's one chapter down. I don't know how many more to go. To tell you guys the truth, I don't even know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. ^^;; But anyway, I hope this chapter is okay. I think I've lost more than half of my juices, thus hindering me from writing the fic that everyone's expecting. *sigh* But please, don't forget to review. Also, if you guys still have questions, don't hesitate to ask or email me at **blackballoon@subdimension.com** I'm not sure whether I should still make the two fall in love...heehee. Seems like a really tough task, eh. ^^ _Tsaka medyo mahirap nga ang buhay ngayon..._ So please bear with me. I'm a suffering highschool student working under pressure.

Ja then! Til the next installment...


	4. Longing

Blood, Lust and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own pleasure. Please don't sue me. Thanks.**

Chapter 3: Longing

**(Akiko Kirisawa's POV)**

"I can't believe this. It's been 3 days, 3 DAYS and you haven't found anything?!" I watched my daughter yell at the group of men and women we hired to search for my granddaughter. I sighed deeply to myself, shaking my head with worry. Aya was right. It's been too long. Something must have happened to my dear Fuuko because there's been no sign of her ever since her 18th party. It ended early at the first sign that our debutant was gone and nowhere to be seen. 

The entire mansion was searched, stripped...every room opened, every attic explored when we finally decided that it was time to ask for professional help.

"Have you tried the Hanabishi's?" I spoke up.

Perhaps she was there. She seemed a tad upset before the whole celebration started so maybe she sought refuge from Rekka's place.

No reply. "Then we must get in contact with that young man and ask him if he knows of her whereabouts." I suggested, gesturing to the phone. "Since he and Fuuko are good friends then he might know something."

Aya nodded, tight-lipped and picked up the handset. 

My heart ached for my daughter. This was the first time I've seen her upset since...

_"Aya-chan? What are you doing here? Is there anything wrong? Is Fuuko sick?"_

_"No okaasan..." her lips trembled. "It's...it's..."_

_"Aya. Get a hold of yourself. Here, sit down and tell me what's going on."_

I watched as she took a deep breath and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Sadness was evident for it was shown all over her face. 

_"Kyota..."_

_Kyota? "Pardon?"_

_"He...he...he left." She managed to blurt out before she started sobbing once more._

That was when I felt the full impact of the situation. Kyota Takada, her husband, left her?

_"But how? Oh, my dear Aya..."_

My own tears rolled down as I moved to take my only daughter into my arms and cradle her.

"He...he had a mistress, that slimy bastard... All those 'business trips' he was taking turned out to be sessions with this foreign girl who works for him. I came home and saw a note lying on my dresser. His things were gone..."

_"What did the note say?"_

_"It said...'I'm sorry, Aya.'"._

_"That's all?!"_

_"Yes. That's when I realised it all. The numerous calls of that woman claiming to be work-related, his late night endeavours with people he refused to tell me about...everything! I was a fool to fall for him, okaasan. It was clear that he was only after my inheritance. He never really showed that much interest for Fuuko too! He declined to put her to sleep, to feed her... I thought it was because he was too tired from his office, but now I see that he didn't care for her at all. It was all fake and I let myself get caught in it. What a fool I am!"_

I could only watch as she cried herself out, ashamed and angry at her mistake.

Fuuko had only been an infant then, with no memory of her deceitful father. After a few months, she and Aya abandoned their apartment and came to live with me. It took her years to overcome the depression that sunk into her mind and while she was struggling to battle it, Fuuko grew closer to me. We spent countless hours in the garden, as the little girl amused herself among wildflowers and offered them so prettily to the people passing by. She never knew that a swindler gave her life and pretended to love her mother so that he could make capital out of it. The word 'father' was never written in her vocabulary and she never asked.

Until she met Rekka.

She came home one day, quieter than usual. We probed her for a few minutes when she finally spoke up.

_"Who is the man who takes care of Rekka? How come I don't have one?"_

And we were speechless.

Aya was the first to speak up. _"He is dead, Fuuko-chan. He died when you were still very young."_

_"Oh." She said, her blue eyes still looking lost. "So it's just you, me and grandma?"_

_"Yes, Fuuko. I'm afraid so."_

It's been that way for 15 years. 

I sighed, and prayed to the gods that Fuuko was still safe and sound. The last thing we need is another pierce in the heart.

While Aya was relaying details to Rekka and inquiring about Fuuko, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Madam, may I be permitted to give my opinion on this matter?"

I turned to Toya, one of the guards and Fuuko's caretaker for so long. His dark eyes showed every sign of confidence that was absent from my own. "And what would that be Toya?" I asked, tiredly. 

"I think that the young Kirisawa did not take off during the party." 

"Come again?" Aya dropped the phone and turned to face him, before glancing at me.

He replied, his face serious. "I've known the girl ever since she was born and she is not the type to run off like that. I know she didn't approve of the party and..."

"Your point is?" I interrupted, rushing him to get there.

He cleared his throat. "I think that Fuuko-san was kidnapped AT the party."

My eyes narrowed. "How could that possibly happen, Toya?" 

"Yes," Aya chimed in. "My daughter only socializes with her friends, and only a few of them were able to make it to the party. Besides, the people who were invited were people we know and trust. They wouldn't kidnap Fuuko! Let's avoid being hasty and jumping into conclusions here."

"No madam. You don't understand my point. Were both of you aware that Fuuko-san was seen talking and dancing to a man we've never seen her with?"

"What do you mean by that?" I raised my eyebrows. "Surely you know Recca Hanabishi and Domon Ishijima. They were the only boys from Fuuko's school in that party."

"I know what Domon and Recca look like." Toya explained. "This man was different. He looked like he was about their age, but acted so much older. He had silver hair and blue eyes. I saw him and Fuuko dancing while you and Akiko-san were at the kitchen. I've asked several of the guards to keep an eye on them, but for some reason, they disappeared in the middle of the dance."

Silver hair and blue eyes?

"What about Rekka and Domon? Weren't they with her?" Aya asked.

Toya shook his head. "We asked them were Fuuko went and they couldn't remember a thing."

"Who could that man be?" Aya asked, turning to me. "Did we invite anyone like him?"

"No," I said. "The question is: how could someone like him show up at the party without invitation?"

"He had an invitation."

We both looked at Toya in surprise. "An invitation?" I repeated.

"Yes, madam. It was the one that you sent."

"Well, what was the name in the invitation?"

I waited for a while as they shuffled through the pile of envelopes. This was strange. A man, approaching Fuuko with silver hair and blue eyes. It's oddly familiar - I think I've met someone like that before. Someone in my past. I just can't remember who. 

"Mikagami."

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Mikagami, okaasan." Aya repeated. "Strange...I don't think I recognized that name."

Silver hair and blue eyes.

Mikagami...

My mouth fell open. "I know that man."

"Okaasan?"

"Kami-sama!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling weak. "No..."

"Okaasan!" Aya rushed to my side, placing her hands over my shoulders. "What's wrong? Do you know this person?"

"Aya..." I managed to whisper, "that man shouldn't have been with Fuuko...that man..."

"Okaasan," Aya urged me. "If you know him, tell us where he lives and we can ask him if he has seen Fuuko. Kyouta here is suggesting that they may have disappeared together."

I remained silent. 

I know the name Mikagami. I would never forget that name. No wonder the silver hair and blue eyed description struck me. The boy was back. 

Back for revenge. 

"Aya..." I slowly said, looking into my daughter's concerned face. "We have to find her. Quickly. I fear that our Fuuko may be in more danger...than we ever imagined." 

TBC

**A/N:**

Okay, I'm alive. And back. I am SOOOOOO sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this. *bows down and begs* Forgive me?

Here are a few notes:

- Fuuko's using her mother's maiden name. Ideally, Kirisawa should have been taken from her father, but certain circumstances change the whole thing. Told ya this had nothing to do with the series.

- If any of you are wondering how Akiko managed to slay Mifuyu, it would be explained in later chapters. Please hold on to your seats. :)

- No mention of Tokiya and Fuuko in this chapter. I still don't know what to do with them. As of now, they're still stuck in Tokiya's castle, staring at each other until one melts into a puddle. Don't worry! We'll have more of them soon.

- Rekka and Domon are minor characters. I might bring them into play, but maybe much later.

Please, please, please DO review and tell me what you think. I suspect that I'm a little bit rusty now because I haven't written for a while. My latest fic, Complications, features Tokiya as a laqyer. Pay him a visit, will you? He's currently offering pro bono services. :D 


End file.
